Ocho Emblemas
by La Voz en Off
Summary: Una recopilación de one shots sobre el despertar de los emblemas. Contiene spoilers de la serie.
1. Miedo

_"No es valiente aquel que no tiene miedo, sino el que sabe conquistarlo" Nelson Mandela_

* * *

Taichi Yagami giró rápidamente la última esquina para ir a toparse de frente con una de aquellas endemoniadas alambradas eléctricas que se habían aparecido en sus pesadillas durante toda la noche. Creyó volver a sentir que el corazón se le detenía en el pecho durante unos segundos.

La electricidad fluía visiblemente por aquella red metálica en forma de pequeños relámpagos azules. Sin embargo, Izzy no le había dicho nada de que hubiera más trampas en el camino antes de separase de él: aquella debía de ser otra puerta oculta.

Se podría decir que los ecos de la severa advertencia de Izzy resonaban en la oscuridad del corredor que tenía detrás de sí, y que toda su corta vida pasaba ante sus ojos en ese momento en una sucesión de imágenes borrosas.

_-¡Vivimos aquí como vivimos en la Tierra! Si morimos aquí, también moriremos en la Tierra._

Aquel momento estaba fijado en su mente como si lo alguien lo hubiera grabado a fuego. Aquel momento en que la Muerte lo había mirado a los ojos y su valor se había hecho cenizas.

Porque aquella sensación que lo mantenía clavado en el sitio, completa y absolutamente paralizado era miedo; su instinto de supervivencia que se rebelaba ante la posibilidad de la muerte, una muerte certera, total y definitiva de la que nunca había tenido verdadera conciencia. Él nunca se había planteado verdaderamente que nunca pudiera volver a casa, que pudiera ser que sus padres y su hermana pequeña pasaran el resto de su vida esperando a que, al llamar alguien a la puerta y ellos ir a abrir, él estuviera allí.

Ante esa idea, las venas le ardían, la frente se le perlaba de sudor y el vértigo descendía hacia su pecho y se aferraba a su garganta, y le cortaba la respiración.

Dijo un asesino loco en una película que cuando el hombre se enfrenta a la muerte se muestra tal y como es. Eso es lo que le estaba ocurriendo a él en ese momento: se estaba encontrando de frente consigo mismo. Y no le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo.

Era culpa suya que Sora estuviera prisionera en las manos mecánicas de Datamon; porque era él quien, a la hora de la verdad, había huido dejándola allí. Sora, la chica del pelo rojo que podía pasar de la idea misma de la dulzura a parecer un dragón escupiendo fuego, la chica que se sentaba a su lado en la escuela, que jugaba con él al futbol, que se quejaba porque su madre era demasiado dura con ella y su padre nunca estaba en casa. La chica que volaba con Birdramon. La chica a la que había visto llorar y escuchado reír.

¿Y si era ella la que nunca regresaba? ¿Y si era su pupitre el que se quedaba vacío, sus padres y él mismo los que pasaban el resto de su vida esperándola? Y él tendría que cargar durante el resto de sus días con el fantasma de su amiga, con el peso de su propio corazón, con la vergüenza de aquel miedo terrible que lo había mantenido clavado en el suelo.

No. Una vida así sería insoportable. ¿De qué le serviría volver a casa si para ello tenía que enfrentarse a un futuro sin ella, sabiendo que él pudo haberlo evitado con solo atreverse a dar un simple paso?

Aquella sensación de vértigo era cada vez más fuerte; y se sentía a punto de desmayarse. Pero eso se debía a que acababa de darse cuenta de que no podía vivir una vida en la que no estuviera Sora; y que además fuera por culpa suya.

Por eso, aunque las piernas la temblaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas, avanzó con paso firme hacia la red electrificada; y trató de ignorar la sensación de catástrofe inminente que se apoderaba lentamente de él, esperando sentir en cualquier momento cómo los finos relámpagos azules pasaban a través de su cuerpo.

Su brazo extendido atravesó limpiamente la amenazadora tela metálica; y la mente se le despejó de nuevo.

En su pecho, cerca de su corazón, el Emblema del Valor brilló como una antorcha encendida; mientras Tai descubría que no volvería a huir por miedo a la muerte. Nunca más.


	2. Fuego

"_Las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor,  
ni lo ahogarán los ríos." _

_Cantar de los Cantares 8:7_

* * *

Había supuesto un duro golpe para ella la idea de que su emblema nunca fuera a despertar; y sus amigos sólo habían conseguido paliarlo a medias. Se alegraba de haberse encontrado con ellos, por supuesto. Ellos la hubieran seguido hasta el fin del mundo para sonsacarle el motivo de su angustia, y hubieran hecho lo imposible para aliviar su tribulación; un gesto que ella agradeció con lágrimas.

Al fin, les había abierto su corazón; pero seguía sintiéndose como si una barrera de hielo, cristalino pero frío e irrompible, la separase de ellos. A ella no le importaba cuantas veces le dijeran que aquel Emblema le venía que ni pintado, que cada uno de sus gestos, hasta el de haber desaparecido para seguirles y ayudarles en silencio como un ángel de la guarda, destilaba el afecto más sincero y desinteresado; porque ella sí entendía la verdad. Las palabras de Demidevimon se le había clavado en el corazón como una flecha envenenada, y el veneno estaba surtiendo el efecto deseado… pero eso era sólo porque, en realidad, el veneno ya corría por su alma desde hacía años; y lo único que había hecho el murciélago era recordarle que estaba allí.

Por eso Datamon la había secuestrado a ella, y no a TK, ni a Mimi, ni a Joe; porque aunque TK era un niño pequeño y asustado la esperanza brillaba como una estrella en sus ojos, aunque Joe fuera quisquilloso y sistemático hasta casi rayar en lo maniático era una persona a la que hasta su peor enemigo podría confiarle su vida, y Mimi, aunque era infantilmente egoísta, vivía como nadie esa fe genuina en que el mundo es bueno por naturaleza. No, en realidad era ella el auténtico eslabón débil: aquella en la que el amor era sólo un poso amargo asentado en el fondo de su alma, la que estaba herida de muerte hasta lo más hondo desde un principio, la chica con el corazón roto.

Demidevimon también debía de creerlo así. Y por eso era ella la que ahora estaba postrada de rodillas en el suelo, contemplando como su digimon envenenada a traición trataba de protegerla de aquel monstruo sediento de sangre con ojos de hielo. Su amiga, su compañera, era la única que nunca podría digievolucionar; y sin embargo era ella la que, entre los espasmos de la fiebre, se debatía en sus brazos para levantar el vuelo de nuevo y exponer su espalda al feroz azote de las tinieblas, mientras ella la sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas para impedírselo, para intentar convencerla de que huyera y se salvara; y no le causara con su muerte un sufrimiento aún más insoportable.

_ -¡Por qué no quieres entenderlo!_

Casi creyó que era su propia voz la que estaba oyendo.

Casi creyó que sus ruegos eran las órdenes supuestamente frías de su madre mientras ella huía de casa con un tobillo lesionado, sin percatarse de que unos ojos angustiados la seguían con la mirada mientras se alejaba calle abajo.

En ese momento, por fin, pudo comprender lo que realmente sentía por su compañera digimon, por sus amigos, por sus seres más queridos. Lo que sentía su madre.

Y era un sentimiento profundo, maravilloso y terrible, que quemaba como el fuego.

Entonces Birdramon, finalmente derrotada, se desplomó desde las alturas. Y antes siquiera de que hubiera podido darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su alma, la barrera invisible se había deshecho como el hielo bajo el sol: de pronto, ella se encontró con que estaba corriendo hacia su malherida compañera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Realmente era su Emblema del Amor, o era su corazón el que estaba brillando con aquella luz tan hermosa y cálida?


End file.
